


Carter

by Axandrela



Series: A Family of Spies and Superheroes [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axandrela/pseuds/Axandrela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last name held weight in the world of espionage because of Peggy, but the name was not hers alone.</p><p>Or from one Agent Carter to the next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carter

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that I'm going to rewrite 'Tell Me A Story' so that it fits in this series. This is sort of a preface for some of the changes that will be made.

Michael Harrison Carter Jr was born in August of 1940 just months after his father's death. A letter was sent to his aunt announcing his birth with a picture enclosed. She grinned at the image of the peacefully sleeping baby and wrote back to her sister-in-law excitedly. Such letters continued throughout the war, often with an enclosed picture of the quickly growing little boy. Shortly after Michael turned four he began writing letters to his aunt himself. He asked what the war was like and wrote about how lucky they were to be on the same side as the United States because they had Captian America. She sent him an autographed photo of the Captian in response.

\----------------

The Christmas after he turned five is when he first met his aunt. He sat on her lap and begged for stories about Captian America. It confused him when she was reluctant to share her stories, she was always so enthusiastic in her letters. Eventually she agreed and launched into a thrilling tale, by the time the tale was over though tears were silently running down her cheeks. Little Michael wrapped his arms around the woman's neck and kissed the tears on her cheeks away until she began laughing.

\-----------------

The next time he saw her he was eight. He wasn't sure what was more exciting- traveling to the United States or the fact that he was getting an uncle. His soon to be Uncle Danny had written to him a few months ago requesting permission from him as his aunts only living male relative, to propose to her. He had written back trying his best to sound tough as he made threats in case the man ever hurt his Aunty Peg. Michael grinned up at his aunt as she asked if he would walk down the isle holding the rings.

\-----------------

When Michael was ten years old Aunt Peggy called to tell him, his mother and Gran that she was expecting. When little Steven James Sousa was born another call came as well as a letter with pictures enclosed. Michael doubted that even he himself was as adorable as a baby. Two years later Angelina Colleen was born and Michael was certain that no children were more perfect than his little cousins.

\-----------------

Michael moved to the United States when he was sixteen. His mother had died and Gran was too old to take care of him. Aunt Peggy and Uncle Daniel welcomed him with open arms. Jamie and Leen became semi permanent additions to his person as the two children climbed up his limbs and sat on his shoulders. He lived with them for three years before moving our for university.

\-----------------

At fourty he was married. Aunt Peggy danced with him in place of his mother at the reception, while his bride danced with her father. Seven years later Michael introduced his aunt to Sharon Margaret Carter. Aunt Peggy was Sharon's favorite person in the world from minute one. The girl's first smile and laugh were both for the woman who inspired the first words of 'An Peg'.

\-----------------

At two years old Sharon threw a tantrum that had her parents at their wits ends. Neither of them could get the little girl to stop screaming and wailing, of even figure out what was wrong. Sharon was still wailing when Aunt Peggy and Uncle Daniel came over for dinner that night. The instant she heard Peggy's voice her wailing ceased and turned to giggles as she launched herself at the woman.

\-----------------

Every visit with Aunt Peggy the little girl requested stories about her adventures. Sharon listened to her great-aunt's adventures with rapt attention, hanging on every word - even after hearing that tale multiple times. Her mind was filled with tales of war and espionage as she sat fascinatedly listening. Saturdays were spent water gun in hand shooting imaginary Hydra agents and listening through doors. Visits to the shooting range were taken in secret starting at six years old. Martial arts lessons began as a birthday gift from Aunt Peggy when Sharon turned eight.

\------------------

In her final year of high school, while all her classmates applied to post-secondary school, Sharon applied to the S.H.I.E.L.D Operations Academy. Her mother wasn't very enthusiastic about that development. Aunt Peggy was thrilled after all, she was being forced to retire aat the end of the year and the world needed an Agent Carter.


End file.
